


something new

by Bi_Brett



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cucumbers, F/F, G!P, I'm Bad At Titles, Rimming, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex, i cant write but its ok, i will add other tags tomorrow maybe, if you have access to my twitter but not my tumblr dont read this please, punk rachel, shrek but barley there, there was meant to be anal sex but i got tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Brett/pseuds/Bi_Brett
Summary: Rachel wants to try something, but it doesn't go the way she planned. (I can't do summaries)
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 21





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> hey people. If you're having trouble imagining punk rachel it's just rachel in the body swap fantasy but with a tongue piercing and different clothing. also I suck at writing so if this sucks too I'm sorry.
> 
> update: someone on tiktok found this... Idk how to feel

"I wanna try something new." Rachel says 

She was sitting on Quinn's bed, wearing ripped black jeans and a pleather jacket with a black Wicked t-shirt underneath. 

It was a far cry from the diva's usual outfits. Rachel was, how do I say it? Going through something. She dyed her hair in blue streaks, pierced her tongue and started dressing completely different, with an exception for the little splashes of her old self that kept showing up. 

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks. "I thought we were already doing something new today?" 

"We are, but I wanna do something first." Rachel replied. "Stay here while I get something." 

Rachel was taking awhile. It felt like an eternity and Quinn finally spoke up when she heard footsteps outside the door. "What took you so-" She stopped speaking when Rachel walked into the room holding a cucumber in her hand. 

Quinn's eyes widened in confusion. "Is that, are you, why do you have that??" 

Her cheeks turned red once she realised why Rachel had it. "Oh my god, you're such a pervert." 

Rachel sighed and spoke up first. "If you're feeling uncomfortable please let me know, I'm not-" 

Quinn cut the girl off before she could say anything else. "No, I'm fine with it, just, fucking someone with a cucumber is really perverted, just saying." 

Rachel ignored her comment and placed the cucumber on Quinn's desk. 

"Take off your clothes and get on all fours on the bed." Rachel says. 

Quinn pulls her shirt off over her head, but when she reaches behind to unclasp her bra Rachel spoke up 

"Keep that on, please." 

Quinn takes off the rest of her clothes and gets into position on the bed. 

Rachel just stared at her bare ass for a few seconds before getting onto the bed behind Quinn. 

Quinn gasps when she feels Rachel's tongue push against the rim of her asshole. 

Rachel does it slowly, flicking her tongue around it and alternating between stiffening her tongue and relaxing it, careful not to hurt Quinn.  
Guessing that she's relaxed enough, she stiffens her tongue and pushes it inside deeper inside Quinn. Faintly, she could feel the metal of Rachel's pierced tongue drag across her inner walls. 

Rachel withdrew her tongue from Quinn's ass and Quinn frowned at the loss. 

She reached over and opened the top drawer near Quinn's bed and looked for the bottle of lube. Rachel opened the cap and slicked up her fingers with the gel type liquid before putting the bottle back on the desk. 

She slowly fingered Quinn's ass with one, then two, then three fingers, slowly opening the girl up. She thrusted her fingers in and out of her hole.  
Abruptly, Rachel pulled her fingers out. 

"Uhh, do you have any condoms?" Rachel asked. Quinn thought for a second before replying. "Yes, check the bottom drawer." 

She pulled a condom out from the box and closed the drawer. 

Rachel tore open the foil package before rolling it onto the cucumber. 

She lubed up her fingers- again. And began the slow process of opening the other girl up again. 

Rachel knew it was probably unnecessary to do it again, but it's better to be safe than sorry, right? 

Rachel's other hand wandered down to her jeans and she palmed her hard-on through the fabric.  
She was one step away from pulling her dick out and fucking Quinn into the bed. But she held herself back. 

Rachel instead focused on the way her asshole stretched around her fingers. 

She pulled her fingers out and reached for the lube and cucumber on the desk. 

She opened the lube and poured some on her hand and coated the cucumber with it, then positioned it at the entrance of Quinn's hole and pushed. 

Quinn winced slightly at the stretch.  
Rachel pulled the cucumber out of Quinn's ass. 

"Why did you do that?" Quinn asked, twisting her head slightly to look at Rachel. 

Rachel sighed. "It wasn't turning me on the way I thought it would." "I just kept thinking of Shrek." 

She kneeled behind Quinn and undid the button on her jeans, then pulled the zipper down, before tugging off her pants entirely, along with her boxers. Her cock sprung out, already fully erect.  
Rachel gripped her shaft and guided it to the entrance of Quinn's pussy. 

She thrusted her hips forward, burying more of her dick inside of Quinn. Rachel pounded into Quinn slowly, not wanting to go too fast before she was ready. 

"Oh god yes, fuck me harder." Quinn begged. 

And Rachel listened. She sped up her pace, thrusting into Quinn harder, and faster now. Rachel continued pounding in Quinn while she reached in between her legs to rub her clit. 

She pulled her dick out, leaving only the tip in, before shoving it back inside Quinn in one thrust. 

Quinn let out a strangled moan as her pussy clenched around Rachel's cock.  
Rachel pulled her dick out and grinned. 

"Came already?" She asked rhetorically. 

She shoved her cock back inside Quinn and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. 

Rachel thrusted again a few times before unloading inside of Quinn. Her come shot out of the slit of her cock in thick ropes, filling up Quinn's pussy. 

She pulled out and sighed. Rachel picked up her jeans and boxers and put them back on again. 

She spoke up before Quinn had a chance to say anything. "I know I was meant to, uhm, you know. But I'm really tired right now." 

"Maybe next time?" Quinn asked hopefully. 

Rachel nodded. "Next time, I promise."


End file.
